


I have a type

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Lee gets spitroasted, M/M, M/M/M Threesome, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard had a feeling that Lee would want to surprise him during his guest spot on Hannibal.  But he wasn't expecting the surprise that Lee had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have a type

**Author's Note:**

> We are all going to hell. I'm just going there faster. Don't worry, I'll save a seat for you all at the cool table.

Richard was tired, but as always, happy to hear from Lee even if only via text. 

How’s my favorite murderer? Richard laughed to himself and responded. 

Which one’s your favorite? I’ll go ask them for you. 

You know who I meant. Lee shot back, and before Richard could respond. Dweeb

Oh, so you’re the only one who’s allowed to be cheeky?

No, I’m just the best at it. And again. I miss you, Richard. 

Richard had been elated to get the part, even if it was short notice. Before he’d packed up and gone to Canada, he’d dived into it, leaving them very little time together before Lee had to fly off for work as well. But...they were both working, so this should be a happy time for them...and it was. It was wonderful. From a professional standpoint at least. If it had been a few years earlier, Richard would have been ecstatic for such a part.

Of course, if it had been a few years ago, who knew if he would have even had a shot at it? And it didn’t matter, because he wouldn’t have given up the last few years with Lee for anything. Nothing had ever made him happier than Lee. Their separation now was making Richard’s appearance on Hannibal just a little bittersweet. 

I miss you, too.

Took you long enough. Lee could get impatient when they were texting. Of course, Richard had a tendency to get caught up in his own thoughts and forget that he was having a conversation. Who are you hanging out with?

No one. Richard didn’t want to put any ideas in that slightly prone to jealousy little head of Lee’s, but he really was sitting alone in his room, anyways. 

Loser.

Thank you for that. 

You know who you might have a good time with?

Bryan? Bryan was great, but Richard had a sneaking suspicion that the reason Lee liked Richard hanging out with him was that Bryan had the definition of a Man-Crush on Lee.

Of course. But I meant when you got tired of hearing how wonderful I am. 

As if that were possible. 

Good one. And before Richard can think up anything else. Raúl.

Raúl? That was an interesting choice. 

Why him?

You two have a lot in common. 

Didn’t seem likely to Richard. Raúl was a bit on the boisterous side, always making jokes. He was just always on, whereas Richard quite enjoyed his solitude. He liked the cast and crew- they were for the most part wonderful people. But why Lee would pick Raúl out of everyone he knew in the group, Richard didn’t want to speculate. 

Like what?

Me :P

As entertaining as you are, I do have the bandwidth to have conversations that aren’t about you. Richard told him, and then, Wait...what?

Take him out for a drink. Talk about it. 

And from there, Richard happily steered the conversation away from Raúl, eventually letting Lee lead it to a rather explicit conclusion. 

As he rather satisfiedly dropped into sleep, Raúl Esparza was the absolute last thing on his mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn’t last long. Damn Lee and his insidious way of pushing ideas into Richard’s head. The very next day, Richard happened to cross paths with Raúl, who, even though he was being rushed to another set, still had time to look up, smile, and stop a minute to say hello. 

There was something in his smirk that irked Richard. He didn’t have to say anything, Richard could just feel Raúl thinking “I’ve slept with your boyfriend.” 

Richard had met his fair share of Lee’s past flings. He wasn’t exactly pure himself when he’d met Lee, but unlike Richard, Lee had the uncanny ability to remain friends with former lovers, and most of the time, apparently, that was true even if there was no chance of anything amorous ever happening again. But he’d never had to work closely (and there was going to be some very close work in the future) with one of them. And that was exactly what Richard was going to be doing. Which, he suspected, was exactly why Lee wanted him to get to know Raúl. 

He attempted to make small talk, but they were headed to different sets, and already late, so he was a bit curt as he made his way out of the hallway. Raúl either didn’t notice or didn’t care, and Richard was happy to have him out of his hair.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hello?” Richard tended not to answer numbers he didn’t know, but it was a New York number and he was curious with nothing better to waste his time on. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Raúl? How’d you get this number?”

“I’ll give you one, crazy tall, guess.” Lee, of course. He hadn’t let up on the idea that Richard and Raúl would be fast friends. 

“He’s pushing you now, too?”

“He gets an idea into his head, and he doesn’t let up. You know how Lee is.”

“I most definitely do.” And so, apparently, does Raúl.

“So, you wanna get a drink so we can shut him up?” Richard looked at the tower of books he’d placed on the desk in his room. He was about halfway finished, but the one currently resting open on his chest was pretty good. “What? Are you already in your pajamas?” Raúl asked, impatiently. 

“No.” Richard said. And he wasn’t. He wasn’t wearing anything at all (and he most definitely wasn’t going to tell Raúl that) and that did happen to be how he slept, but that was irrelevant, he wasn’t technically in his pajamas. 

“Then, come have a drink with me, and we can put your boy to rest.” Raúl promises. Richard isn’t sure if he agrees. But having a drink seemed like less effort than listening to Lee chastise him for not being friendly. 

“Give me a few minutes.”

“Whatever you need. I’ll text you an address.” There was no way Raúl wasn’t a hallway or a floor away. 

“What’s wrong with the hotel bar?”

“Yeah right, I’m taking you to a hotel bar.”

“Where are you intending on taking me?” Richard asks, suddenly remembering that he really doesn’t know Raúl from any one, and has no idea what the constantly upbeat, exuberant class clown of the show might be planning. 

“Guess you’re about to find out.” He says before hanging up. 

Richard pulls on jeans a shirt and a jacket, and tries to mentally prepare himself for the worst. Raúl still hasn’t texted by the time Richard get’s downstairs, but it doesn’t matter, because he’s waiting for him. 

“Figured we could share a cab.” Which is thoughtful...Richard supposes. 

“Why do we need a cab?”

“It’s freezing.” Their car pulls up, Raúl has already ordered it. Richard follows him inside, cursing his long legs while Raúl glances at them jealously. “Besides, who wants to walk all the way across town?”

They make small talk through the drive, while Richard silently prays that he’s not being dragged to something terrible. Raúl seems nice enough, be Richard knows that he was friends with Lee during his crazy (well, crazier) days, days which he admits Lee would have completely eaten him alive during. 

They pull up to a flashy, neon covered gay bar, and Richard sighs. Of course. Raúl sees his face as he stands up outside the cab. 

“Oh, come on. You’re not married. You’re allowed to look, Richard.” He says, still waiting for him to get out, which he finally does. “Besides, just because you’re tied down doesn’t mean I am.” They walk into the bar together, and no one turns an eyelash. 

Well, they wouldn’t, would they? Who in their right minds bats an eyelash when two middle aged men walk into what Richard could only describe as twink-central. 

Raúl gets them a table, and orders two whiskeys. Richard doesn’t drink whiskey, which he tells Raúl when the drinks come. He apologizes, Richard orders a glass of wine, and Raúl quickly downs both the shots. 

“Have you been here before?” He asks. He’s not looking at Richard, he’s surveying the landscape. Or rather, the manscape. 

“No.”

“Don’t get out much?”

“Why do you say that?”

“This is the only gay bar in town. Well, the only good one at least.”

“It would be interesting to hear what the qualifications for being good are.”

“Cheap drinks, easy guys.” Richard doesn’t say anything, just takes another drink of his wine. “I’m only joking.” Raúl says as his eyes hungrily follow two boys across the room. “The drinks aren’t really that cheap.”

“Of course.”

“You know, it’s a little weird, Lee ending up with you.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because, you’re kind of a grandpa.”

“I’m a year younger than you!”

“Ten months.”

“Oh, excuse me.”

“Age is a state of mind. And your state is Florida.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. You’re from Florida.”

“Yeah, I’m Miami. You’re Orlando.” Richard pulls a few bills out and drops them on the table as he stands up. 

“Well, this has been wonderful, but I really do have a grandfather sweater and a good book to get back to.”

“Rich, I’m kidding. Sit back down with me. Let’s talk.” Richard didn’t exactly enjoy being called Rich by people who weren’t close, personal friends and family. Raúl didn’t seem like the kind who would listen if corrected, though. 

“You haven’t picked a place where much conversation can be had.” He says, sitting back down, resignedly. 

“Light conversation. I’m not going to ask you about your childhood here or anything.”

“Lucky me.”

“What can I ask you about?”

“Why do we need the third degree at all?”

“Honestly, I’m only trying to be friendly.”

“Noted and appreciated...What was Lee like when you..did you two date?”

“Uh...I wouldn’t really call it dating. I was married at the time.”

“That sounds a little horrible.”

“It was. But Lee was pretty understanding. I mean...obviously… you know him.”

“Yes.” Richard orders another glass. “I told him I had the ability to have a conversation that didn’t revolve around him, and look at us, sitting here talking about Lee.”

“Well, yeah. He’d want it that way.” Richard couldn’t help himself. 

“You’re right.” He tells Raúl with a smile. Raúl smiles back. 

“Ten bucks I can get that guy’s number in 5 minutes.”

“That’s absurd.”

“Then you don’t mind betting.” Richard rolled his eyes. Maybe Raúl was right and he was a grandpa, because this game didn’t sound even the tiniest bit interesting. 

“Fine.” They shake on it, and Raúl gets up and saunters over to a cute blonde who had to be at least 20 years younger than them. Richard’s drink came, and he distracted himself with that for a minute, checking messages he didn’t have on his phone, and perhaps the time, just to see how many minutes had passed. 

After exactly 4 minutes and 55 seconds, Raúl turned back and waltzed over to their table, sat down and showed off his arm, where a Toronto number was written in messy handwriting. 

“You owe me ten bucks.” 

“How do I know you didn’t just make that up?” Raúl pulls out his phone and dials the number, a few feet away, the guy he’d been talking to pulls out his phone, looks over at them, and Raúl waves, then hangs up. 

Richard rolls his eyes again. Being with Lee, he’s gotten used to rolling his eyes quite a bit at one crazy idea or the next. He can’t imagine what it would be like to put up with Raúl and Lee at the same time. A naughty thought runs through his mind and he dismisses it with a shiver down his spine. He pulls out his wallet. 

“I only have Canadian on me.”

“That’s fine.” Raúl says, and Richard hands him a bill. 

“What’s your secret?” Richard asks. 

“Oooh, Lee would hate to know you asked that.”

“I didn’t mean I needed tips, thank you.”

“Uh-huh.” Raúl he orders another drink. 

“If you don’t want to tell me, I don’t care that much.”

Raúl’s drink comes and he grabs it and gets up. 

“I told him I’d bet you I could get his number, and I promised him half the cut if he gave it to me.”

“So, where are you going now?” Raúl looked at Richard like he was crazy, or naive, or maybe both. 

“To hook up with him...Duh.” He said, and walked away. 

Richard waited a few minutes, and decided to call it a night. He had done what Lee asked, but there was no reason to sit around waiting for Raúl who did look like he was going to make good on taking the bloke home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So….did you leave Raúl stranded at a bar halfway across town the other night?” Richard had been having a perfectly enjoyable conversation with Lee, a much needed one for both of them...why did he always seem to bring up Raúl?

“Well, I wouldn’t categorize it that way.”

“Richard.”

“He practically forced me out, all the way across town to this seedy little hook up spot, and then proceeded to use me as a wingman.” Lee laughs. He laughs at this. 

“Yeah, he’s kinda a scamp.”

“He’s a bloody child, Lee. I don’t know why you think I’d want to socialize with that.”

“You like all of my other friends.”

“I like being with them with you.”

“Oh, so it’s only with me?”

“Raúl is just… he’s not my sort, alright?”

“You say that like you’re not dating me.”

“You’re not like that any more.”

“Eh.”

“Eh? What’s this Eh business, Lee?”

“Oh please, relax. Do you really think I would blow everything we have on something as stupid as easy sex? After all this time?”

“Eh.”

“You’re really cute when you’re grumpy.”

“Well, you’re not when you’re cheeky.”

“Excuse me?”

“Fine. You’re cute. But I still don’t like it.”

“I like it when you’re cheeky.”

“I like it when you’re cheeky too.”

“You gotta make up your mind, Rich.”

“I do like it when you’re cheeky. I just like it a lot more when we’re not thousands of miles away.”

“Me too.”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you, too, Rich.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Raúl… Can I have a minute with you?” Raúl is still in costume. Terrible, hideously colored costume. He smiles. 

“Sure. Walk me to my dressing room?” Richard follows as Raúl takes his time walking towards the rooms. “Take a seat, please.” He says and Richard does as Raúl takes off his just absolutely horrible jacket. “What did you need?” He asks, unbuttoning his shirt and putting it back on a metal hanger.

“I don’t mean to sound accusatory, but were you tattling on me to Lee?” Raúl pulls his undershirt off, more than Richard needs to see…not that he’s looking. Well...not if any one asked, at least. 

“What do you mean?”

“I was on the phone with Lee last night, and he asked me if I’d ditched you when we went out.”

Raúl looked at Richard like he was crazy, then he pulled off his trousers. 

“I didn’t tell him that.” He’s taking his sweet time folding up his slacks. “I just said that you were bored.” When he’s done hanging up his costume, instead of putting on street clothes, he bends down and pulls a bottle of water out of his mini fridge. “Do you want one?” Richard shakes his head no and Raúl stands up, leaning on the mirror as he opens his water. He puts it to his lips on the bottle, but before he drinks he ads, “But you did sort of leave me stranded all the way across town.” with more snark than Richard would have wagered Raúl could possess. 

“You seem like a man who can handle himself.”

“I don’t even know what that’s supposed to mean.”

“You were hitting on someone, Raúl.”

“And what? You got jealous?” Richard doesn’t even know how to respond to that. 

“I’m rather spoken for, thank you.”

“Richard, I would have shared.” The idea of this turns Richard’s stomach… and then it doesn’t, and he feels a little guilty about it, so he pushes it as far out of his mind as possible, unfortunately, it’s not as far as he’d like.

“As I’ve mentioned, I’m attached.”

“You think I’d rat you out to Lee?”

“As far as I’ve been told, you are his friend.” And Richard quickly adds. “And I wouldn’t be interested in that sort of thing, anyways.” Raúl smiles at him, says nothing, and takes another chug of water. “Are you going to get dressed?”

Raúl shrugs. “Eventually. Probably. I have to find my clothes.” Richard moves on the couch, and pulls Raúl’s jeans out from under where he’d been sitting. He hands them to him. Raúl just holds onto them while he continues drinking his water. Richard gets the distinct feeling that Raúl knows what he’s doing right now. He can feel Richard’s uncomfortable arousal. “So, you two don’t follow the zipcode rule?” Raul asked as he took another long drink of water while staring him down. Richard scoffed. He knew it was almost antiquated, but he was perfectly happy with Lee and only Lee. And when they were apart, he was perfectly willing to make due with sexy skype sessions. 

“Do I look like a co-ed?”

“If you did, do you think I would have wasted my time going all the way across town?”

“Would you kindly stop propositioning me, Raúl?” He was finally finished with his water bottle. He threw it away and pulled on his jeans. 

“Eh.” He says. Richard gets up and walks to the door. 

“And if you could refrain from filling my boyfriend’s head with crazy ideas for a while… I would be extremely grateful.”

“I’m not giving him any ideas, Richard. Lee has a very active imagination.” Richard doesn’t say anything, simply walks out of Raúl’s dressing room and almost right into Mads. 

“Sorry.” He says. Mads looks up at the dressing room number, and smiles. 

“Not a problem.” He says, that smile looking much more like a smirk. 

“Can I help you?” Richard asks. 

“No, I’m fine.” He says, and walks away, still smirking. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Soooo, I don’t think this is gonna work, Lee.” Raúl is lying, fully clothed, over the covers, on his bed. It’s not even 10. Prime cruising hours are still ahead of him, which is why he’s getting his call with Lee over with now. 

“What? Yes it will.”

“I dunno.”

“What is with you, Raúl? Don’t act like he’s not cute.”

“What? Richard? Duh he’s cute. I’m not the problem here.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

 

“The problem is, your squeaky clean boyfriend is apparently so in love with you that the mere thought of hooking up with any one else is horrendous.”

“Ugh...really?”

“Yes. It would be cute.”

“Would be?”

“Yeah. It would be cute if it were about me. The fact that you’ve somehow convinced someone that you’re that adorable on the other hand…”

“You know, Raúl, you’re a shitty friend.”

“Oh, I’m teasing and you know it. You’re positively loveable, Lee.”

“Duh.”

“But it’s kind of biting you in the ass right now.” Lee sighed. Raúl was right. 

“Who would have expected life to get harder because you loved someone?”

“Um, excuse me? That’s basically the entire history of what love is, Lee.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Very, very rarely. So what do we do about our Richard situation?” Raúl asks. It is getting close to ten now, and Lee is wasting a lot of time, just sitting there thinking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What are you doing here?” Richard says, and it’s shock and surprise, and downright glee as Lee waltzes down the hallway, cap and sunglasses still on though he doesn’t need them at all. 

“Thought I’d grab a drink with Bryan.” He says, pretending to walk right past Richard, who doesn’t put up with the charade for even a second, grabbing Lee by the hips and pulling him into a kiss. 

“Oh, good, you’re here.” Richard looks up and there’s Raúl, dressed too well, leaning casually on some one’s door. 

“What’s it matter to you?” Richard asks. 

“Rich, stop. I came to surprise you. But I ran into Raúl on the way over.” Lee says. 

“How nice for you.”

“We’re going to have a drink. Catch up.” Richard’s entire body slumps. He’s only seen Lee for two seconds, and there were a million ideas racing through his head about what he was going to do with him as soon as the door to his hotel room was closed and now, apparently catching up with an old friend was more important. And it was a rather annoying old friend at that. He tried to hide his disappointment, taking a few steps closer to his room. 

“Alright. Just… Let me know when you’ll be back.” He says. He isn’t doing a very good job of hiding his feelings. He looks like a puppy that’s just been kicked. 

“You’re coming with us, you dork.” Lee says. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to keep up with you two.”

“Come on, Grandpa.” Raúl says, patting him on the back. “We’ll make sure you keep up.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bar had been...forgettable. They’d had one drink, and been bored out of their minds. So Raúl suggested they go back to his suite, put on a movie, and order in, and because Lee didn’t object, neither did Richard. 

They’re waiting for Chinese food. Lee is flipping through the pay per view options. 

“I’ve seen everything good.” He says, tossing the remote. Raúl hands it back to him. 

“Everything?” Lee gives him an evil grin that Richard doesn’t see because he’s on his phone, again. He’s been so tense since Lee arrived, dying to simply melt into him, and knowing that every minute that Raúl is there with them, he’s getting wound, tighter and tighter. 

Checking emails has been distracting him a little, but he doesn’t know how much longer he would be able to manage before snapping. And Raúl doesn’t deserve that. Sure, he was a little annoying, but he’s mostly well meaning. And Richard knew what it was like to want to catch up with old friends. 

There’s a knock at the door and Richard hops up to answer it. It’s the food, and he takes it and turns back around, and Lee and Raúl’s eyes are glued to the screen. 

“Found something to-” and Richard is surprised to see two very well toned, waxed men fucking on the screen. 

“I didn’t know they had gay porn on hotel pay per view.” Lee says. 

“Thank you Canada.” Raúl responds. Richard walks away while their eyes are glued to the TV. 

“Who wanted wontons and who wanted egg rolls?” He asks as he starts pulling out the food. Neither of them answer, so Richard turns back around and… they’re kissing. “What the bloody hell...Lee?” Lee sits up momentarily, because of their height difference this means he’s left Raúl’s lips. 

“What?”

“I know you joke, but I don’t actually believe you can’t tell the difference between the two of us.” 

Lee laughs. 

“Yeah, of course I can… Come over and join us.” 

“But...The food.” Lee walks over to him. 

“The food will still be there when we’re done, Richard.” He says, taking his hand and leading him to the bed. Once they’re both sitting on it, Raúl moves onto it, too. Richard’s between the two of them. Lee runs his fingers through Richard’s hair, and pulls him in for a kiss...finally. The floodgates immediately open, so many days without him, and it’s all Richard can do not to utterly devour him. 

Then, he feels a hand that isn’t Lee’s on his thigh, and all of a sudden, Lee’s scheming becomes 100% more obvious to Richard. Hindsight is 20/20 and at the moment, Richard couldn’t give a damn about what’s been orchestrated for him tonight. In an excruciatingly hard move, he turns from Lee’s lips and pulls Raúl’s face to his. 

Apparently, Raúl’s mouth knows how to do more than spout bitchy comebacks and snarky commentary, because Raúl ‘s tongue enters his mouth with an intoxicating force, and it’s all Richard can do to stay upright. 

And then he remembers that they’re on a bed, and there’s no reason to be sitting upright at all, and he slowly sinks down, both Lee and Raúl following. 

He turns his head back to Lee, kissing him passionately, Raúl’s lips on his neck were almost an afterthought, until he moves further, pulls Lee in for a kiss while Richard’s sandwiched between them, meaning that he has to see it happening. It was petty to be jealous right now, but he is, and instead of sitting there watching this, he turns around, pressing Raúl to the bed under him and kissing him more forcefully than he remembered ever having in him. He can hear Lee heavy breathing behind him, and after a moment, he’s forgotten what he was trying to do with Raúl, he’s simply kissing him, grinding on him while Lee’s hands are moving under his shirt, under his trousers, awakening every inch of Richard’s body that his fingertips touch. 

He moves off Raul, and they all hastily remove their clothes. 

There’s a second there where they marvel. Richard loves this second with Lee, believes it when Lee looks at him with lust and bewilderment and absolute love. It’s odd to be sharing this with someone else. Someone else who’s looking at him like he’s something to be devoured. 

Even if he is oddly attractive, and well hung. Of course he’s well hung. People don’t swagger around like Raúl if they’re not. Richard tries not to think about it. At the moment, he’s still grateful to have Lee here… even if he hadn’t been particularly forthcoming about his desires, which Richard had no doubt were the reason for the impromptu trip in the first place. 

In an instant, the moment is over. Lee bites his lip then wraps his arms around Richard’s neck and pulls him in for a scorching hot kiss. He leaves before Richard is ready, giving Raúl the same. They make their way back to the bed, falling in a pile of arms and legs. 

Richard isn’t quite sure how they manage to get into a comfortable position, but eventually he ends up on Lee’s right side, with Raúl on his left. 

“How long have you been planning this?” Richard asks as Raúl kisses Lee’s neck. He coyly smiles. 

“When did we meet?”

“You cannot be serious.”

 

“What? I have a type, ok?” Richard scoffs at him. 

“No offense to you, sir.” Raúl tilts up his head as Richard addresses him, but only for a second. “But we’re hardly similar.”

“You wanna go look in a mirror?” Lee asks. 

“Dude, you’re good looking. Accept your blessings.” Raúl says. 

“I believe you were doing something important.” Richard says, and Raúl goes back to kissing Lee’s neck. Richard kisses him on the lips, and then starts kissing lower onto the other side of his neck, then further, down his throat, his chest, his stomach, until he reaches Lee’s cock, and presses a kiss onto his tip, sending a chill through Lee’s body as well as his own. He takes Lee in his mouth and hears a delighted sigh escape from the lips of his lover. 

 

Richard concentrates, focuses his energy on pleasing Lee. He feels a hand on his head- not Lee’s, Raúl’s- and he wants it off, but not enough to stop what he’s doing. His hair isn’t long enough to run his fingers through, but Raúl is still trying, and Richard isn’t sure if it’s condescending or meant to be encouraging. It doesn’t stay there long, there’s movement on the bed as Raúl shifts his weight, readjusting so his cock is in Lee’s mouth. 

Richard looks up for a minute, he’s NOT checking out Raúl’s ass... it just happens to be in his line of sight. He moves down a little, as if he knows that Richard’s checking him out, and Richard gives in, he’s been caught, why not enjoy the goods? He reaches up and grabs it. Raúl lets out a moan and, god damn it, he really does have a nice ass, Richard wraps his hand around Lee’s cock and tries to go back to paying full attention to what he’s doing. He can tell he’s getting somewhere when Lee suddenly pulls off Raúl. 

“Wait, let’s switch.” 

“Switch?” Raúl asks, and it’s very apparent he has absolutely no want to change anything up right now. Lee sits up, successfully pulling out of Richard’s mouth. Richard follows him. 

“What do you want?” He asks. Raúl looks at the both of them like they’re crazy. It’s the beginning of the night, there was no reason to stop something that was working. Lee could get creative in another few minutes. 

“Come up here.” Lee says, and Richard does exactly as asked. It was beginning to become apparent to Raúl what the relationship dynamics between these two were. Lee pulls him in for a kiss and Raúl moves off Lee and to his side, resigning himself to kissing Lee’s neck. Lee grabs his cock and starts half heartedly stroking him. Raúl wants to tell him not to bother if he’s not going to put any effort into it, but it does feel better than nothing.

Lee turns his head and pulls Raul in for a kiss. At last. He could kiss Richard anytime. Raúl was just here for the night. 

It didn’t make much difference though, Raúl had seen the change in Lee the very first time he’d seen him after they’d hooked up. It was as if there were two eras of Lee: Before Richard and With Richard. It was kinda cute. If you were into cute stuff. 

Right now, Raúl was NOT super interested in how adorable his friend and his friend’s boyfriend were. He was much more interested in what Lee was going to do next. 

“Now you guys.” 

“We just kissed a minute ago.” Richard reminds him. 

“I was distracted.”

Richard pulls Raúl in with a look of...it’s not disgust...more like mock annoyance. If he wanted to play it this way, Raúl couldn’t really care less. He’s keen enough to tell that Richard is attracted to him, and he wasn’t in any mood to help him work out whatever his current issue was. He just presses his lips against Richard’s working him up until their tongues make contact. In no time, Richard is pulling him closer, holding him tight, and oh doesn’t it feel so good, until Lee’s weaseling his way between them. He never could stand being anything less than the center of attention. Raúl wonders if Lee ever flips that needy little act around and gives Richard a chance to be the star of the show. But he doesn’t wonder for long, because Lee has flipped that needy little ass around, and is rubbing it against his cock and...goddamned is that not the sweetest thing ever?

Raúl presses his body against Lee’s. Well, as much as he can. Lee loves the way Raúl’s chest feels on his back, his cock jutting up against his ass like an old friend, which is exactly what it was. Lee’s getting just a little bit drunk off of the sensation of Raúl’s fingers gently working their way between his cheeks, when he finds Richard lining up his cock against his own and wrapping his hand around them both. 

He stares deep into Richard’s eyes, understanding that this entire experience was marginally out of his lover’s comfort zone. Lee was fully aware that the first moment Richard had seen him, he had formulated a plan for the night that hadn’t been anything like this. He moves closer to him, wrapping his arm around Richard’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss that he hoped made abundantly clear his gratitude for the experience. Raúl gets up and Lee whines. 

“Would you relax?” He scolds. “I’m just getting lube. Concentrate on him.” Lee turns back to Richard, wrapping his hand around Richard’s and kissing him while he starts stroking them. It sends another chill up Richard’s back, and he returns the kiss with more force. 

Raúl moves back to the bed, lube in hand and makes haste preparing Lee to take him. Lee is enjoying the sensation. His hand has fallen off of Richard’s, who keeps the pace that he’s found drives Lee absolutely crazy. They continue kissing as Raúl takes his time slowly breaching Lee. He waits for Lee’s body to relax then pushes a little deeper, trying his hardest to be patient, knowing whatever moves he makes are going to affect both Lee and Richard and wanting to appear as gracious as possible. 

Lee is enjoying the cautious, considerate Raúl. It wasn’t the Raúl he’d known and he wonders if it’s age and experiences that have changed his style, or if it’s merely the audience. Either way, he doesn’t really care as long as Raúl keeps doing what he’s doing. He swings his leg back and over Raúl’s, pulling him closer and making Richard have to resituate. 

Richard was not having as good a time as the other two. Lee had nights where he could be a little self centered, and he was certainly showing that at the moment. Richard tired not to mind. Lee also had nights where he was the most giving individual on the face of the planet, and the trade off was very much in Richard’s favour. Even though Richard had no doubt that Raúl knew about Lee’s moods, he wasn’t enjoying sharing this with the other man. It was a little petty, Richard just liked having Lee all to himself.

Lee could tell something was up. His body was in ecstasy, but the fact that his lover wasn’t displeased him to no end. He pulled Richard’s face to his, kissed him, and smiled. 

“Richard, get up.” 

“What?” 

“Get on your knees.” Richard did what’s been requested, kneeling about halfway down the bed. Lee assumed it would be obvious what he was asking for but apparently, not tonight. “Come over here.” He tells Richard. It doesn’t click what’s going on until Lee has his mouth around his cock.

It takes virtually no time for Lee, seasoned professional that he is, to have Richard moaning and frenzied; it’s so good his toes are curling. He pulls Lee’s head until his nose is buried in his pubic hair, and thrusts to his heart’s content, unashamedly spilling down his lover’s throat more quickly than Lee had anticipated. 

When he’s finished, he falls back on the headboard, then moves down to kiss Lee harder than he’s ever been kissed before. He lies back against him, wrapping his fingers around Lee’s cock and continuing to kiss him. 

Raúl is thrusting as hard as he can now, drunk on watching Lee and Richard curl together in such a delicious display of love. It might be cheesy, and it was certainly not something he was looking for any time soon, but he had a soft spot for watching people who actually liked each other. Especially if those people were as gorgeous as Richard and Lee. 

Lee took a momentary break from Richard’s lips, just enough time to look back at Raúl with a devilish grin, then move just enough to send him barreling down the rabbit hole into complete bliss. As he thrusts wildly into him, Lee turns back, kissing Richard then moaning on his lips as he follows Raúl into absolute satisfaction. 

When everyone is fully spent, they lie there for a moment, listening to the heavy breaths that fill the air. There’s not much to say, so they simply sit in the silence. Richard moves his head into the crook of Lee’s neck, and Lee kisses him on the forehead. Raúl, who had pulled out and flopped onto the other side of the bed, puts his hand on Lee’s back, slowly moving down his spine. 

He traces the lines of freckles on Lee’s shoulder. He tries to memorize every inch of his friend’s body, because it’s very obvious that he won’t be doing this again. After a minute of touching, Lee turns around, it’s written on his face, and Raúl nods in complete acceptance. They kiss, and he stands up, pulling on his pants. 

“You don’t have to leave, Raúl.” Richard says. And Raúl thinks he probably means it. He’s a sweetheart, and Lee deserves a sweetheart. 

“It’s not a biggie.” 

“But it’s your room.” Lee tells him. 

Raúl scoffs. 

“You guys, relax.” He says as he puts on his shirt. “Did you really think was the only thing I had going on tonight?” He asks with a smile. 

Richard and Lee try to protest one more time, and Raúl threatens to lock them in (Though he has no idea how he would actually do that.)

When he leaves, off to God knows what crazy thing, Richard and Lee pull each other close, soaking up as many minutes together as they can.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I fell into a Raúl Esparza black hole a while ago- and no one out there can judge me because oh my god.. OUT Bisexual? That's my kink. And he's one of those guys who can sing. Go search him on youtube, listen to two songs, and try to tell me your panties aren't soaking. 
> 
> And, since falling into the black hole that is Raúl Esparza, I kept on having this problem that I'd be scrolling through tumblr, and if I wasn't paying enough attention, I would tag Richard and Raúl and vice versa. So maybe I'm the only person in the world who does that, but I highly doubt it. 
> 
> And lastly, since Raúl and Richard do suck face- ok, not exactly, but you feel me- and Lee and Raúl do know each other, it only seemed fair that I write a story about them all having a big gay orgie. Well, threesome. I haven't figured out the logistics of writing orgies yet. 
> 
> Come tell me how demented I am on tumblr if you want: it's ineedthislikeaholeinthehead over there, too.


End file.
